


4000-letnia Receptura na Niezwykle Miękkie Jiaozi z Wieprzowiną i Kapustą

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, Gotowanie, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Xiao Yu prosi Mei Mei, by ta nauczyła ją przyrządzania słynnych jiaozi Świątyni Beylin, ale kiedy dowiadują się o tym chłopcy, nie pozwolą paniom zaznać spokoju.





	4000-letnia Receptura na Niezwykle Miękkie Jiaozi z Wieprzowiną i Kapustą

Mei Mei właśnie polerowała swojego Aquario, zastanawiając się, co zjeść na kolację, kiedy do pomieszczenia treningowego weszła Xiao Yu. Na jej widok uniosła brew. Mechaniczka nie była częstym gościem na arenach Świątyni Beylin; coś w jej twarzy mówiło jednak, że tym razem nie chodzi o standardowe porady treningowe czy analizę beya.

– Mei Mei, masz trochę czasu po południu? – spytała Xiao Yu, z lekkim speszeniem patrząc w podłogę.

To już zupełnie zdumiało bladerkę, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– Jasne. A co? – odparła, zachowując pogodną twarz mimo zdziwienia niecodziennym zachowaniem Xiao Yu.

– No bo wiesz – zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna. – Niedługo mamy Nowy Rok i w ogóle, a ja nigdy dotąd nie miałam okazji nauczyć się robić jiaozi. A ty jesteś w tym świetna, prawda?

– Nie umiesz robić jiaozi?! – wykrzyknęła Mei Mei, niepomna spanikowanej miny Xiao Yu, której najwyraźniej nie uśmiechało się rozgłaszanie jej braku wiedzy kulinarnej na całą Świątynię. Widząc zdziwione twarze trenujących bladerów, zreflektowała się jednak i ściszyła głos. – Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?

– Tak wyszło. Nieważne – odrzekła ogólnikowo Xiao Yu. – Tak czy inaczej, możesz mnie nauczyć?

W mgnieniu oka Mei Mei rozświetliła się jak lampion palony na benzynie. Z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem klasnęła w dłonie; zamiast entuzjazmu wywołało to jednak w Xiao Yu jedynie niepokój.

– Załatwione. To absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby Chinka, na dodatek adeptka Świątyni Beylin nie umiała przyrządzić naszych popisowych jiaozi!

* * *

Od razu po skończonym treningu Mei Mei pociągnęła przyjaciółkę do kuchni. Nie czekając na jej reakcję, rzuciła w nią fartuchem, a sama zaczęła grzebać w książce kucharskiej. Po kilku chwilach oderwała się od niej z triumfalnym „Aha!”.

– Potrzebujesz przepisu? – Xiao Yu uniosła brew, ledwo zdążając chwycić rzucony w nią świstek papieru. Zerknęła na niego pełnym wątpliwości spojrzeniem. – „4000-letnia Receptura na Niezwykle Miękkie Jiaozi z Wieprzowiną i Kapustą”…?

– No ba! – oznajmiła bardzo z siebie zadowolona Mei Mei. – Żeby nie było wątpliwości: to _ty_ potrzebujesz przepisu, nie ja. Ja będę tylko kontrolować, czy nie dosypujesz za dużo soli i takie tam.

– A-aha…

Xiao Yu jeszcze raz spojrzała na przepis, tym razem nieco uważniejszym wzrokiem studiując składniki.

– Czyli najpierw ciasto?

– Mhm! Dasz sobie radę.

Mei Mei już zdążyła rozsiąść się przy kuchennym stole, co miało oznaczać, że nie zamierza nawet kiwnąć palcem przy pierożkach. Xiao Yu skwitowała to westchnieniem, po czym ruszyła na poszukiwania składników do ciasta, uprzednio zagotowując wodę na kuchence.

– Czego potrzebujemy?

– Przepis – zanuciła tylko Mei Mei.

Xiao Yu pokręciła głową i wróciła do studiowania przepisu. Wszystko miało wyglądać jak swobodne, niezobowiązujące porady kulinarne, lecz najwyraźniej jej przewodniczka wzięła to bardzo na poważnie. Może nawet za bardzo.

Po chwili na stole stało to, co według przepisu potrzebne: mąka pszenna, sól, miska i łyżka do mieszania.

– I to wszystko? – Xiao Yu z powątpiewaniem uniosła brew.

– A czego jeszcze potrzebujesz? Woda ci się gotuje. – oznajmiła wesoło Mei Mei.

Mechaniczka pośpiesznie wyłączyła gaz, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem w ogóle znalazła się w tym położeniu. Przecież chciała tylko nauczyć się robić pierożki na Nowy Rok, więc dlaczego skończyła w jakiejś dziwacznej grze o nie wiadomo czyj honor?

– Dobra – ciągnęła Mei Mei – teraz nasyp do miski cztery szklanki mąki i odrobinę soli, a potem zalej wrzątkiem.

Xiao Yu postąpiła zgodnie z poleceniem, ale na jej niewprawne oko to, co powstało w naczyniu, niezbyt przypominało ciasto na jiaozi.

– Stop, stop! – powstrzymała ją przyjaciółka, kiedy zawartość miski zaczęła wyglądać jak błoto. – Nie lej więcej, bo wyjdzie ci zupa. Teraz musisz to wszystko wyrobić, no nie? Na początek użyj łyżki, bo inaczej poparzysz sobie ręce.

– Naprawdę się na tym znasz – skomentowała Xiao Yu, próbując nadać ciastu odpowiednią konsystencję. Za pomocą łyżki nie było to łatwe, ale po chwili aprobata w oczach Mei Mei wynagrodziła wszystkie trudy.

– Pewnie, że tak. To naprawdę super sprawa!

– Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?

– Jak to gdzie? – Mei Mei wyglądała na obruszoną. – To chyba jasne, że tutaj, w Świątyni Beylin. Ta 4000-letnia receptura jest tu praktykowana od zawsze. To raczej ty jesteś wyrzutkiem, jeśli jej nie znasz.

– Wielkie dzięki za przypomnienie – parsknęła Xiao Yu, nie chowając jednak urazy. – Cóż, poznawanie tradycji nigdy nie było moim priorytetem, nic więc dziwnego, że mam pewne braki.

– Na szczęście poszłaś do właściwej osoby, by naprawić te braki! – zakończyła z zadowoleniem Mei Mei.

– Co robicie?

Na dźwięk nowego głosu obie panie przerwały rozmowę, by ujrzeć wchodzącego do kuchni Chi Yuna. Xiao Yu jęknęła w duchu, nie chcąc, by następnego dnia cała Świątynia plotkowała o jej (udanych lub nie) próbach kulinarnych, ale chłopak tylko rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na jej zanurzone w misce ręce, po czum usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Mei Mei.

– Jiaozi? – spytał tylko.

– Nie mów mi, że ty też potrafisz je zrobić? – Xiao Yu była w szoku.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie możesz nazywać się prawdziwym Chińczykiem, jeśli tego nie potrafisz. – nagle Chi Yun dodał dwa do dwóch, a w jego oczach zatańczyły przebiegłe iskierki. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty nie umiesz?

– Jeny, czy to takie straszne? – żachnęła się Xiao Yu, jeszcze mocniej ugniatając ciasto. – Jakoś nigdy nie mogłam się do tego zabrać. Ale człowiek uczy się całe życie, tak czy nie?

– W takim razie zamiast gadać, przerzuć już to ciasto na stół. – polecił Chi Yun, wydając się czerpać przyjemność z pouczania dziewczyny.

Xiao Yu wypuściła powietrze, ale nic już nie powiedziała; skupiła się na wyrabianiu ciasta na pokrytym mąką blacie. Zajęcie to okazało się dość męczące, żeby zapomniała o ewentualnych docinkach Chi Yuna.

– Całkiem nieźle ci to idzie – stwierdziła zadowolona Mei Mei. – Zwłaszcza jak na pierwszy raz.

– Czy ja wiem? Mogłoby być lepiej. Ja nie miałem takich grud za pierwszym razem – Chi Yun wzruszył ramionami.

– To dlatego, że za pierwszym razem ja ci pomagałam!

– Że co? Chyba ci się przyśniło.

– Ej, ludzie – wtrąciła Xiao Yu. – Może teraz powiecie mi, co robić dalej?

Mei Mei i Chi Yun przestali dyskutować i oboje spojrzeli na wylepioną już grudę ciasta. Zgodnie ze słowami Chi Yuna konsystencja nie była może bardzo gładka, lecz całość wyglądała przyzwoicie.

– Dobra, teraz przykryj ciasto ścierką i zabierz się za nadzienie. – zaświergotała Mei Mei.

– A z czym będą te jiaozi? – spytał niby obojętnie Chi Yun.

– Wieprzowina, kapusta, czosnek, szczypiorek – wyliczała Mei Mei, a Xiao Yu latała po kuchni jak szalona, by nadążyć z wykładaniem produktów na blat. – Jeśli chodzi o przyprawy, to weź tarty imbir, sos sojowy, olej sezamowy. No, gotowe?

– T-taa – mruknęła Xiao Yu, zerkając na zagracony tym wszystkim stół.

– Czy nie powinniśmy wziąć cebuli zamiast szczypiorku? – powątpiewał Chi Yun.

– Lepiej nie! Pamiętasz, jak płakałeś podczas krojenia?

Mei Mei zachichotała, kiedy Chi Yun zaczerwienił się po same uszy, a Xiao Yu po chwili jej zawtórowała. Chłopak próbował je uciszyć, mamrocząc „Wcale nie płakałem!”, ale nie zwracały na niego uwagi.

Kiedy wesołość im minęła, Mei Mei otarła oczy i wróciła do rozdawania wskazówek.

– Dobra! To teraz tak: mięso do miski, a kapustę, grzyby i szczypiorek posiekaj tasakiem.

– Tasakiem…?

– A niby czym? – obruszył się Chi Yun, przywracając swoją gburliwą fasadę.

– No… sama nie wiem – odrzekła niepewnie Xiao Yu, lecz posłusznie podążyła w stronę szuflady.

Jak przystało na Świątynię Beylin, noże w tutejszej kuchni były ostrzejsze niż wszystko, co Xiao Yu kiedykolwiek trzymała w rękach. Kiedy tylko ogromny tasak znalazł się w jej ręku, poczuła się jednocześnie przestraszona i potężna.

– Co jest? – Chi Yun brutalnie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – To tylko nóż.

– Widzę – odcięła się dziewczyna, nieco już pewniejsza swego.

Początkowo kroiła składniki z przesadną ostrożnością, bojąc się o swoje palce; z czasem okazało się jednak, że nie było to takie trudne. Raz za razem warzywa i mięso powiększały stos drobno pociętych fragmentów, z których część nawet była kształtna.

– Świetnie, świetnie! – pochwaliła ją Mei Mei.

– Całkiem to przyjemne – stwierdziła Xiao Yu z uśmiechem.

– Nie gadaj, tylko wrzucaj to wszystko do miski, a potem przyprawy. – Chi Yun przerwał to radosne świergotanie. – Łyżeczka imbiru, trzy łyżki sosu sojowego, odrobina sezamowego. Teraz mieszaj.

Xiao Yu chwyciła łyżkę i zaczęła energicznie mieszać. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu stwierdziła, że udało jej się nie uronić zawartości miski na ściany ani na nikogo z jej towarzyszy.

– Jak na leworęczną osobę naprawdę nieźle ci idzie – w ustach Chi Yuna te słowa zabrzmiały niemal jak komplement.

– Co ma znaczyć „jak na leworęczną osobę”?

– To, co słyszysz.

– Nie słyszę, może powtórzysz, skrzacie?

– Dobra, dobra! – Mei Mei powstrzymała dalsze docinki, nim znikła z nich przyjacielska nuta. – Chyba już gotowe. Naprawdę nieźle to wygląda.

Xiao Yu otarła czoło i z westchnieniem wzięła się pod boki.

– Uff! Naprawdę? Może być?

– A ty co, masz czas się tak odprężać? – zganił ją Chi Yun. – Wracaj do ciasta.

– No dobra, dobra – zgodziła się Xiao Yu.

– Najpierw zrób z niego takie grube wałki, potem potnij je na części, a każdą część cienko rozwałkuj – zachichotała Mei Mei, ubawiona całą sytuacją.

Dziewczyna podążyła za tymi instrukcjami.

– Tak dobrze? – spytała, pokazując jeden uformowany wałek.

– Idealnie. No, ale nie mogło być inaczej, skoro to _ja_ cię uczę. – Chi Yun pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem.

– Ty?! Chyba śnisz! Xiao Yu poprosiła o naukę _mnie_! – oburzyła się Mei Mei.

– Akurat. Wszyscy wiedzą, kto robi najlepsze jiaozi.

– Jacy z was nauczyciele? Przecież te placki dalej są za grube.

Kłótnia przyjaciół została przerwana przez pojawienie się Zhou Xinga, który z nonszalancką miną opierał się o framugę drzwi kuchni.

– Zhou Xing? Długo tu stoisz? – Xiao Yu westchnęła w duchu. – Jeśli ty też potrafisz robić jiaozi…

– Jasne, że potrafię – odparł zdziwiony chłopak. – A czemu… Zaraz, zaraz, Xiao Yu, chcesz powiedzieć, że nie umiesz gotować?!

– Umiem – odparła z kamienną twarzą – tak się po prostu składa, że nie umiem _akurat_ jiaozi i _akurat_ poprosiłam Mei Mei, żeby mnie nauczyła. A tymczasem okazuje się, że robienie jiaozi jest w tej całej świątyni podstawową umiejętnością!

Zhou Xing skwitował jęknięcie Xiao Yu pogodnym śmiechem, na który ona najpierw zmarszczyła brwi, a potem sama się roześmiała. Chłopak podszedł do stołu kuchennego i wziął od niej wałek.

– Pokażę ci, jak się to robi. – z pewną siebie miną rozwałkował kilka placków na jeszcze cieńsze kawałki. – Widzisz? Tak to powinno wyglądać. Cieniutkie prawie jak na włos.

Xiao Yu pokiwała głową i wróciła do pracy zgodnie z nowymi wskazówkami; tymczasem Chi Yun i Mei Mei gapili się na Zhou Xinga z otwartymi ustami.

– No co? – nie rozumiał.

– Zhou Xing – wyszeptała Mei Mei.

– Kto by się spodziewał po _tobie_? – dodał z wyraźnym podziwem Chi Yun. – Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto zna się na gotowaniu.

– Hej! Co to miało znaczyć? – Zhou Xing udał urażenie. – Każdy Chińczyk powinien umieć robić jiaozi, i tyle.

– Możecie już skończyć z tym „każdy Chińczyk”? – wtrąciła z irytacją Xiao Yu.

– Właśnie, skończcie. – przytaknęła Mei Mei. – Teraz nałóż nadzienie na ciasto i ulep z niego półksiężyce.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, lecz pierwsze podejście wyszło raczej średnio, a pierożek z trudem przypominał półksiężyc. W przypływie dobrego humoru Zhou Xing sam postanowił się pobawić i sprezentował przyjaciołom idealnie uformowanego jiaozi.

– Patrzcie, jak to się powinno robić.

– Zhou Xing, ona miała sama! – skarciła go Mei Mei.

– Dobra, spoko, ja zjem tego jednego. Albo dwa. – odparł beztrosko chłopak, zarabiając dwa westchnienia z ust dziewczyn.

Mimo pewnych trudności pierożki wreszcie zostały ulepione. Podążając za niekiedy sprzecznymi wskazówkami kolegów, Xiao Yu udało się dojść do porozumienia i jedną partię zagotować w garnku z posoloną wodą, a drugą na parze. Zespół dalej nie mógł zdecydować, który  sposób jest najlepszy, ale nie było już na to czasu.

– Okej, teraz sos – zakomenderowała Mei Mei. – Potrzebujesz sojowego, octu ryżowego, oleju sezamowego, odrobiny cukru i ząbku czosnku. Nadążasz?

– Spoko – westchnęła Xiao Yu. Na szczęście część składników została już wcześniej wykorzystana, więc tym razem nie było zbytniego problemu. – Ale sama nie wiem… Kiedyś próbowałam zrobić sos do makaronu i wyszedł okropny. Złe proporcje.

– Jeśli zrobisz, jak ci powiem, proporcje będą dobre – mruknął pewnym siebie tonem Chi Yun.

– Akurat. Nie słuchaj go, ja ci powiem. – parsknął Zhou Xing.

– Prosił cię ktoś o zdanie?

– A ciebie?

– Chwila, moment, chłopaki—

– Jeśli mówicie o proporcjach do sosu na jiaozi, to tylko moje są słuszne – przerwał kolejny głos.

Tym razem Xiao Yu była zdewastowana; w drzwiach kuchni bowiem stał nie kto inny, jak Da Xiang. Chi Yun i Zhou Xing natychmiast umilkli, nie śmiejąc zaprotestować. Lider drużyny z zadowoloną miną wkroczył do kuchni.

– Widzę, że robicie jiaozi – zaczął. – Czy raczej Xiao Yu robi.

– Tylko błagam, nie komentuj, okej? – poprosiła Xiao Yu.

– A co miałbym komentować? Od dawna wiem, że nie umiesz zrobić jiaozi – Da Xiang uśmiechnął się, a dziewczyna zrobiła mentalnego facepalma. – Myślisz, że ukryje się przede mną fakt, że tak beztrosko zignorowałaś 4000-letnią tradycję jiaozi tworzonych przez Świątynię Beylin?

– Nie zignorowałam! Po prostu nigdy nie było okazji…

Oburzone usprawiedliwienia Xiao Yu wywołały u chłopaka tylko napad śmiechu. Dziewczyna próbowała jeszcze się tłumaczyć, ale po chwili machnęła na to ręką, widząc, że nie daje to żadnego rezultatu.

– Spokojnie, ważne, że wreszcie postanowiłaś naprawić ten błąd. – zakończył pokojowym tonem Da Xiang. – No dobra, sos, tak? Najpierw pokrój czosnek na drobne kawałeczki.

Xiao Yu zrobiła, jak kazał, po czym wsypała czosnek do miseczki.

– Wszyscy tutaj są niemożliwi – mruknęła pod nosem.

– Okej, teraz słuchaj uważnie: dziesięć łyżek sosu sojowego, tylko nie czubatych! – zakomenderował Da Xiang. – Dobrze… Teraz dwie łyżki octu, łyżka oleju… Mhm… Łyżeczka cukru. Tylko jedna. To zazwyczaj przesadzenie z cukrem psuje cały smak – wyjaśnił pogodnie. – Wymieszaj i gotowe.

– Naprawdę? To wszystko? – zdumiała się Xiao Yu, przebierając łyżką w miseczce.

– A co myślałaś? Każdy Chińczyk—

– _Da Xiang_ – mruknęła ostrzegawczo.

– Ej, ludzie, jiaozi się ugotowały! – oznajmiła nagle Mei Mei, rzucając się do kuchenki.

Drużyna otoczyła gotowy garnek z pierożkami niczym wyznawcy gromadzący się wokół ołtarza; z kilku piersi wyrwały się nawet pełne podziwu westchnienia. Jak na pierwszy raz, jiaozi Xiao Yu wyglądały naprawdę nieźle – może nie tak kształtnie jak te ulepione przez Zhou Xinga, może nieco zbyt grube i niedostatecznie gładkie, ale całkiem przyzwoite, i co najważniejsze, pachniały wspaniale.

– Nowy geniusz kulinarny – stwierdził zaskoczony Chi Yun.

– Mówiłam, że _umiem_ gotować – obruszyła się Xiao Yu. – Po prostu nie znałam tego jednego przepisu.

– No, to kiedy jemy? – Zhou Xing już miał gotowy zestaw pałeczek.

– Zaraz! – wtrąciła Mei Mei. – To ja i Xiao Yu je zrobiłyśmy!

– Że niby co? Ja lepiłem!

– A ja pomagałem przy nadzieniu! – dodał Chi Yun.

– A ja w sosie – chrząknął Da Xiang.

– Dobra, dobra! – Xiao Yu z trudem przekrzyczała droczących się przyjaciół. – Wszyscy zjemy! Zadowoleni?!

Słysząc chóralne „Taaak!”, jakie wyrwało się z czwórki chińskich gardeł, dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i przetarła czoło; po chwili jednak jej wzrok padł na przyjaciół, którzy nagle nadzwyczaj zgodnie zasiedli do stołu, czekając na posiłek.

Zanim sama do nich dołączyła, na ustach Xiao Yu bezwiednie pojawił się uśmiech.


End file.
